Name Your
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: guess whose at the trenton free clinic and has to notify their partners? BABE HEA. oh yeah, its AU AS WELL.
1. Chapter 1

Name your …

A/n this story came about by a conversation with my bff (you know who you are) giving me this idea for a wicked story. Well, you'll see.

Yada for disclaimer not mine but at least I got a babe in the beginning. And big big hugs to Amanda, for reading this ahead of time and giving me her thoughts on it as well. As a matter of fact, Amanda just about pissed herself laughing; hope you think its funny as well.

Neither one of the folks filling out forms in different parts of the building even paid attention to the local news, if they had; they wouldn't have been where they were, doing what they were doing on this particular day. They would have waited at least a couple of days, but the itching as well as the burning and oozing pus was too much for each of them. So here they were at the Trenton Free Clinic on opposite sides of the building having to name their sexual partners in the past six months.

She wrote:

Vinnie Plum

Officer gaspick

Dickie Orr

Joe Morelli

Stan (at givinchey's deli, no last name known)

Sal Sal's big meat market

He had on his list:

Terry Gilliam

Robin Russell

Joyce Barnhardt

Myrna grabowski

Janie Trenton library

Stella the pussycat strip club

Last names weren't important at this point, finding out what was wrong is the most important thing, and each looked over their lists and frowned. Each could have sworn there was less than that, but whose to say when your lonely and needin' to get your groove on.

They each got into their paper gowns in their instructed rooms, blood and urine was given, they were weighed and even given physicals over the infected areas on their bodies. Both got dressed still not aware of what was going on outside the building. Waiting for the test results they each read their magazines and didn't pay attention to their cell phones buzzing.

Outside it was media frenzy; Joe Juniack and the Trenton Police Department had co-sponsored with Rangeman and its owner Ranger Manoso, the Trenton Free Clinic's grand opening. It was a place that guaranteed anonymity no matter the reason you came in for. You just had a number and didn't have to give your name. Each were giving speeches to

The cameras and the Trenton times Newspapers; and if you squinted you could see in the background that it was none other than Joe morelli and Joyce Barnhart coming out with their own slips of paper, stating they each had syphilis and genital herpes, and it very well could possibly have been already

Transferred to their mouths if oral sex was involved at all, and since joyce and joe neither one used condoms, it looks like the free clinic was getting some more business. Lots of business as they had to tell their partners, who in turn had to tell their partners, it was like lots of folks having sex with unnamed partners all the way.

Both of their faces turned red and Joyce tried to run to her car, holding her big purse in front of her eyes, not seeing where she was going and fell flat on the sidewalk face first. The paper flew out of her hand; test results and partners only listed as numbers were on it. But still, the test results now someone had, freedom of the press and all that you know. Joyce didn't even try to get the paper back from him; she wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. And what happened to Joe? Well it turns out that

Joe just kept his head down and prayed no one was watching the local news station as he sprinted to his beat up pos SUV.

Ranger looked at Joe and damn near laughed out loud, good thing his army training had taught him not to show emotion, folks only saw him with only his lip barely turned up. He knew his babe wasn't involved, hell they hadn't seen morelli around since his leg healed from Stephanie kicking his kneecap out about a year ago, for this very thing.

Besides that, before they became an official couple Stephanie insisted on them going to Celia his sister for a complete work up for 'everything' as baby planning was on their minds as well.

Since their elopement to Vegas, the baby making was on, 'practice makes perfect' its seems like and Stephanie was pregnant before they returned from their three month honeymoon in Europe.

And all over Trenton, phones were ringing, neighbors telling other neighbors to 'quick turn on channel six, look whose at the free clinic', and they hung up and dialed someone else to tell them.

Trenton News Channel never had higher ratings than this newscast here, which of course was going to be on rebroadcast in case you missed it at 9 and 10 pm.

Stay tuned folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality hits Trenton.

A\N, yes Ms. Em this story is just for you, thanks for your thoughts on my wicked little story.

And thanks to Sandra for reading ahead and laughing as well. Hope you all do the same.

Joe Juniack thought life couldn't get any rougher; crime was high, his department needed more police officers and he was due to meet with the city commissioners tonight to ask for more money to hire them. Instead of that happening, his ulcer was acting up, his wife was nagging him about his cops not keeping it in their pants and how come everyone found out about who Joyce had on her paper?

Phones had been ringing off the hook, everywhere it seemed like, especially at Angie and Bella Morelli's house, where women were sobbing into the phone saying they were looking for their rat bastard son or grandson, blaming him for their marriages breaking up or in Stella's case, she lost her job being a stripper, no one wanted to 'touch that with a ten foot pole' so to speak of. Now it was the Morelli's turn to hear all the gossip about them, and Helen Plum lit a candle every day for a month thanking God above for her son in law, Carlos Manoso. For a change Ranger and Helen had hit it off once he explained numerous women that Stephanie had no idea of were sharing Joe Morelli's 'affections'. Helen became his biggest supporter in the family next her husband and mother. He walked on water just about; and Helen was above reproach for a change. It wasn't her child being talked about or snickered for which she was mightily thankful. And a grandson! She was over the moon about a grandson in the family. The girls were wonderful, but when they got older and pms hit, there wasn't going to be a safe place to run and hide, Helen thought. Valerie already had her hands full with them, just wait till they were teenagers, all were beautiful little girls, and she could hardly wait to see what they did with their lives when they grew older. But a grandson, her and Frank couldn't help but grin over the thought; bout time is what each was thinking. Was it because all of a sudden folks found them at the pharmacy getting prescriptions to help with the all of a sudden herpes outbreak?

Mrs. Juniack had a job at the Trenton pharmacy, and she never filled as many prescriptions for VALTREX before in a year that she did that week, and condoms were flying off the shelves, it didn't matter if they were ribbed or sensitive condoms, everyone found out only with safe sex and taking valtrex along with using condoms herpes be contained, THERE IS NO CURE. Even the doctors offices were busy, besides at the free clinic, shots of penicillin were given for the syphilis but in some cases it was too little to late and the tertiary stages had been reached; effecting other organs in the persons body. A few folks ignored what they were told; and found out the hard way that it wasn't a good choice, the risk of getting or giving HIV that could cause AIDS through their open sores. Especially for same sex couples. And Trenton had a few of those too.

Copies were made of Joyce's paper with her results on them, plus the number assigned to each of her partners. When vinnie plum didn't show back up for work for a couple of weeks 'vacation' that was one suspect down and accounted for. Dickie Orr kind of turned over his law practice to his partners due to his mouth having sores all around them, some sores were IN his mouth as well. And talk about pain going to the bathroom, dickie lived on his pain pills. And his Valtrex as well.

And gaspick, well he was already working the front desk for some infraction or the other, he got shuffled back to records so no one had to see his face and the sores on them. Ick factor was high. Gaspick took time off to get his shot of the antibiotic and picked up his prescription for VALTREX and condoms and while he was out and about he ran into his partner in bed sheets so to speak, Joyce Barnhardt. Coming face to face, neither realizing whom gave what to whom made for an awkward conversation. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the pharmacy, Mrs. Juniack had the phone to hear ear talking her husband's ear off at what she was seeing. She had just filled about a dozen prescriptions for various people, and they were sitting in front of her, waiting to be picked up.

No sooner did she get off the phone, she saw something that had her mouth drop open like it was catching flies. Joyce had her tongue shoved down gaspick's throat like she was giving him a tonsillectomy, if at all possible. Mrs. Juniack had to rush to the bathroom; folks were waiting on her, the line growing longer and her she was leaving her desk unattended, just to go be sick in the ladies room.

It was the hottest talk around Rangeman that was ever mentioned, well except for the pregnancy Babe was experiencing in front of their eyes, she exercised it seemed like all the time, she actually found out that yoga soothed her while working her body, and she even got on the treadmill and liked it; winning herself her husbands thousand watt grin.

Going over to the Plum's house for dinner that evening, Ranger had agreed to bring desert that he would eat for the rest of the family to try. Helen had dared him to make it himself, so he did. He got on the phone with his momma, got her recipe and before too long had his favorite flan all boxed up and ready to go.

Stephanie had made a deal with her mom; no groping from grandma, and no Valerie and Albert's drama at least once a month, and tonight it was just the four of them as Grandma had a viewing to attend to. Ranger promised her desert when she returned, and he always kept his promises, she had her own little box of it waiting for her.

A big healthy salad fixed with diced chicken on top was the main course. Frank actually enjoyed the variety of food these days as he was trying to loose a few pounds anyway; having ranger over to force the dinner issue was a bonus for him. Knowing his daughter had his precious little grandson growing inside her, you couldn't tell who was the proudest of all four of them, all had smiles and glows from feeling the baby kick already.

Turning on the news during supper was a big no-no at the plum house, but Helen had gotten a call to do so; was urged to do so as a matter of fact.

They had it on the local news station and just like yesterday the talk was of the Trenton Free Clinic. It came out that Rangeman had donated thousands upon thousands of medical equipment especially needles used for giving antibiotics, how generous the chief of staff reported as they had to extend their hours for influx of folks coming in all for being tested and treated. The news was a fight had broken out in the lobby when chairs were all filled and in walked Terri Gilliam and Robin Russell, both wanting to find a seat that was not close to the other. After all; both had been on morelli's list all this time, and both had the infections to prove they were indeed one of his partners. Words were exchanged. Slaps on the face of each other, and the police had to be called, WHAT A NEWS NIGHT AFTER ALL!

Helen's fork dropped onto the plate, shaking everyone out of the their stupor at the sight of both robin and terry being led out in handcuffs, hair was mussed up and handprints were on each of their cheeks.

Helen thought,' wonder what Angie is doing right about now'? And she passed out more salad with a beaming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Suspended without pay.

A/N, once again I owe this story to . And I really guess this should all be AU, eh?

And the reader part to Kris this time, for encouraging me and reading it for laughs. My readers are a fun bunch of gals that are authors here on ffic. You should give their work a try; Sandra (aka dreamseeker), Kris (aka highlands girl) and of course Amanda (at8c), they make me laugh, cry sometimes over their stories but these gals are great. If I could have tracked down beautifulbabeforever (aka Melissa) who is writing **daddy I said no with me, she could have read along too. Snickers. ** And just who is Ms. Em you ask? Why, she's in my next story starting on Monday, called the Misadventures of Helen Plum. You really didn't think I was **always **going to like Helen did you? And thanks to dreamseeker, that story will be a rockin'.

Now onto being suspended without pay….

The City Commission's meeting started out rather well after all. The budget was the problem; if Chief Juniack wanted to have more police officers, he needed to at least address _his own attention to cleaning out the Trenton Police force_ while undergoing treatment.

Back door deals were made; effective immediately Robin Russell, Joe Morelli, Officer Gaspick and Vinnie Plum (being a bondsman) shouldn't bother to show up for work for the next sixty days _without pay_ until some sort of treatment seemed to work for them. And then they would also talk to Morelli and Russell for having sexual relations _while on the job._ Also happening was mandatory testing for all std's in the Trenton police and fire department _immediately, _all ready the first shift had been tested and cleared, now it was time to weed out those who possible could contaminate others in the line of duty. And off duty as well.

Actually, no one seemed to really care about Vinnie Plum, that was his father in law's job, and one that Harry the Hammer seemed to relish. His little baby girl Lucille had some issues as well her physician told her and her father.

And since they had no pay, their health insurance was cancelled as well; looks like everyone will be going to the free clinic after all, the cost of antibiotics plus the Valtrex (not to mention condoms) would be hurting them in their wallets after all, And if they wanted to eat and pay bills, the free clinic had their medicine, all they had to do was show up and hope no one recognized them again.

Folks everyday were calling the station, having emergencies and asking that those infected not reply to the emergency, they were scared enough and having to look at their faces would be even more frightening.

The city commissioners even went so far as to ask if any one knew of anyone connected to Rangeman that would be looking for some extra cash, there were jobs open immediately. That drew a much-needed laugh; everyone in Trenton knew Ranger Manoso had the best-paid employees in Trenton to begin with.

Boycotts were underway from the ladies of the Burg as well, Sal's big meat market was 'closed temporarily'; actually what was going on was Mrs. Sal was filing for divorce, herself being infected by her husband who was infected by anyone's guess.

And the deli; don't get started on that store. Poor Stan; being a bachelor in Trenton had drawbacks, but finding the right 'partner' proved to be just as illusive for him; hence his trips into the city to help quench his thirst for the perfect person for the night. The sign on the deli said BUILDING TO BE TORN DOWN AND RELOCATED. Closed for good.

Stan had to move out of town into a rooming house, hoping no one asked what all those pill bottles were for sitting on his countertop.

Help wanted signs came up and put in windows and the newspapers; librarians needed, as well as a few strippers to help out the employment at these places.

Good ol' Janie aka jomo's ' hellcat in bed', was back home in Ohio where no one knew her and what she did for a living back in Trenton, nor her affair with officer Gaspick who had an affair with Joyce, who slept with Joe Morelli who started all this mess to begin with.

It seemed like they should take an out in the Trenton times newspaper of WHO WASN'T INFECTED instead of Mrs. Juniack keeping track of who picked up their bottles of medicine.

Angie and Bella cried over their Joseph's misfortune; he wasn't the Italian stallion anymore, now was he? The ladies owned the pew in church, hell they about had their own confessional booth to begin with all the way starting back to Bella's husband beating her and cheating on her. When he died, Anthony Senior took over the role and Angie lived in the booth, asking for help in dealing with the women her husband had all over town and the beatings she took. **Ah, if only Joey had kept it in his pants, none of this would happening in this town, he never listened to anything anyone told him, especially not his mother and grandma, **He had no one to blame but himself he knew but yet, even though he felt like crap, he still wanted some lovin', so he still picked up his phone and yes, Joyce still came runnin'. As a matter of fact, a wedding was getting ready to take place. Since Joe couldn't find anyone to put up with body or his cheating ways, and neither could Joyce, why not get married? Even to each other?

Oh boy! And so at the Trenton courthouse in room 3, Judge Sharpton read the vows' do you promise to be faithful, not infecting other with your bodily fluids as long as you both shall live?' and he kept a straight face while performing the ceremony, good thing Rangeman did security there; the whole building watched it, as well as everyone in Trenton. Seems like hector hacked into the news channel again and they were broadcasting it live.

Angie and Bella had front row seats to see their Joey get married to the woman of sexual persuasions of other men's nights. What a reception that will be at a Morelli meal. Dontcha' think?

And Stephanie kept on getting larger with her baby boy growing inside her, she permanently glowed, no one could say if was all due to the baby or being married to her Cuban lover.

Lots of changes happened since that day the Trenton Free Clinic opened up, and in the new suggestion box there was a slip of paper suggesting re naming it the Morelli/Barnhardt clinic instead.

Well, that's it. Everyone gets a HEA in this one folks. Let me know your thoughts, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Repercussions.

A/N not mine yada yada

Thanks Ms. Em for the thought for this story and most especially thanks to Tiggy for poking me for this last chapter.

Life around Trenton had sure changed in the past year.

Joyce and Jomo kinda got married promising 'never to infect another body but each others' in front of all of Trenton. Rangeman and Hector had those mad hacking skills you know.

The suggestion box was still in the clinic, some still saying name the clinic morelli-barnyard instead of Trenton free clinic. Others suggested more free medicine as they had friends who themselves had friends that needed medicine.

Such a vicious circle of infections Morelli spread around town, and now beyond New Jersey as well.

Even so, they managed to procreate and have a child, a little girl. Joyce ended up having a c-section to protect little Bella against any more infections than necessary since it was jomo's fault that damn condom broke in the first place. Joyce dreaded her daughter running into a boy like her own father, in a dark smelly garage, it was the stuff nightmares were made of. But Joyce remembered what her mother told her when she herself was acting up '**one day Joyce, you will have a little girl and she will be JUST LIKE YOU'**. Joyce could never sleep after that dream, that's why her bags under her eyes just grew and grew.

Bella and Angie found themselves a new church, on the outside of Trenton, where no one would know what their family member had done to the city. They went so far as to shop in Newark since they once again couldn't hold their heads up high; since for once the **Morelli **family name was laughed and gossiped about. Just like when Anthony Senior was alive.

Robin Russell, Joe Morelli and office Gaspick were officially fired from the Trenton Police Department. Each of them now were frequent members of the Trenton Free Clinic as no one had health insurance.

All three of them worked as rent a cops, patrolling parking lots of Wal- Mart and such, night after night, they sat there in their cars, watching the speeders go by; knowing they couldn't do a damn thing about.

Everyone cursed at jomo, if had kept it in his pants, no one would be infected, no one would have lost their jobs, kind of a vicious circle jomo started, wouldn't you agree? Jomo and his family were getting ready to move in with Angie and Bella, taking over the upstairs big bedroom for themselves and their little family.

Seems like Aunt Rose's house is going on the market; they need whatever money they can get since Joyce cant ***cough cough*** earn any money like she used to (on her back, feet in the air), and that rent a cop salary only goes so far, you know.

Plum Bail Bonds office went out of business, Vinnie had taken a vacation to parts unknown **think bottom of sea***, leaving his wife and Doris the duck behind. Harry the Hammer offered it to Rangeman, but they said no. No more going after skips only the Federal ones from now on, and only in country not out of country.

Terry Gilliam moved away as well, out to the west coast where her family had some family and no one knew of the scandal she was involved with back east. She kept herself in antibiotics though and had cases of condoms in her closet, just in case the perfect man came along.

Helen just enjoyed life, being the grandmother of little Frank Manoso. An exact replica of Stephanie but with his daddy's mocha latte' skin. He was a spoiled little man, and thrived under everyone's care at Rangeman as well as his grandparent's homes. Oh she still laughed her ass off anytime anyone called and the name Morelli was mentioned, she loved it. For once life was good in the Plum household.


End file.
